


Madame Black and the Sex Pollen

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominatrix, F/F, Kneeling, Riding Crops, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: Bellatrix Black, a pureblood witch, possibly one of London's wealthiest witches, and also a Dominatrix. Hermione Granger, our beloved know-it-all, brightest witch of her generation, just needs to relax and lose control. What happens when Madame Black finds sex pollen in her favorite client's bag? (World where Voldemort never existed.)Warm-up for Femslash-Kink Gift Exchange and Heat Fic Gift Exchange. Check out the notes for details.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Madame Black and the Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Heat Fic Summer 2020 Gift Exchange:  
> April 10-19: TagSet Nomination Period  
> April 23-May 2: Signups open  
> June 13: Assignments Due  
> June 20: Works Revealed  
> June 26: Creators revealed
> 
> Femslash Kink 2020 Gift Exchange:  
> April 9-23: Tagset Nomination Period  
> April 25-May 7: Signups open  
> May 10: Assignments will be sent out by or before this date  
> June 13: Fanworks due  
> June 19: Archive goes live (Archive opening may be delayed to ensure everyone has a gift)  
> June 26: Creators revealed

The soft leather crop whispered against the under flesh of the young woman’s bosom. A shiver and a sigh escaped plump lips. 

The game of teasing was on. 

“Pet.”

Anticipation could be smelt. It was the scent of the Gryffindor’s arousal and well-worn leather. 

“Madame Black.” The girl’s knees ached.

How long had she been naked, kneeling here in anticipation?

One hour? Two?

Bellatrix was more than happy to keep her waiting for as long as pleased her. 

Obedience. Submission. Surrender.

These were Madame Black’s credo. She knew how to get the most from her clients. With Hermione, it was no different. She, like the others, wanted to obey despite the humiliation of having to kneel in wait. 

The Gryffindor had been kneeling four out of seven days this week. A record among even her most sexual devious clients. Though, it was no surprise that Hermione had been seeking her out more. 

New job. New Rules. New people to impress.

The young witch organized everything, planned every minute of her day, and now, she needed to lose control. Madame Black was all too happy to oblige.

“What should I do with you tonight?”

It was rhetorical. Unless she was addressed by one of the many pet names Madame Black had for her, she was not to speak. Speaking would earn her the gag, something Hermione really, really didn’t want tonight. Screams were blocked by the large, swirled green and silver rubber gag. She didn’t always mind, but tonight, she wanted to taste, to serve the commanding woman.

“Hmmmm…I don’t think you came here for roleplay.”

The crop connected with the soft part of the girl's thigh. Redness blossomed under the thin black leather’s touch.

Hermione stayed still, even as her body ached to submit, to kiss the boot in front of her and beg for more. Her aching pussy was already slick. Her release never came easily though.

“You didn’t bring your little uniform this time.”

Her shoulders jerked with a suppressed movement. Hermione almost turned but managed to catch herself, growling at the ground instead of earning a punishment. The Madame had gone through her bag before joining her. She had seen what was in there. She had seen the...thing.

Bellatrix cackled. “Oh pet, you should know better than to think,” she fisted the Gryffindor’s hair, jerking her head back until the girl was looking her in the eye, “that you would ever,” another sharp pull, “ever get to keep anything back from me.”

“I-”

“I didn’t say you could talk, Slut!”

She released the fisted mane of brown curls. The swift change in gravity sent Hermione’s body forward, her hands barely catching herself. It was all for naught though as Bellatrix’s sharp boot connected with her back, pushing her down until her face pressed into the rough fibers of the carpet. 

“You are nothing, pet.” 

Her boot pushed, heel leaving an imprint on her flesh. “Say it, girl. Say I am nothing.”

No hesitation.

“I am nothing.”

The pressure was relieved. The square impression on her back remained as did the slight hint of pain.

“Say I am not in control.”

This time there was an inhalation of air before the words were returned. 

“I am not in control.”

“Bringing _that_ here implies that you are in control, Granger.”

The girl knew she was not to respond this time. Madame Black had used her surname. It had only taken two sessions for the brightest witch of her age to learn the subtle guidance and hints the older woman gave. Her words were always chosen with deliberate intent. 

Several clients, including the hawk-eyed Rolanda Hooch, had taken months to get to the same point. Then again, Hermione wasn’t known as the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

“Pollen of the Hibernian Great Stinger.” Bellatrix circled, like a lioness circling its prey. 

Hermione’s position remained submissive, head down, eyes on the ground. Her body was rigid as if by staying completely still she could make up for the situation.

“Do you realize how dangerous that is?” It was a growl now. 

The younger witch was literally biting her lip to keep from speaking. The good student in her was yelling contradictions. She was a researcher for the Ministry of Magic - Department of Magical Properties. She knew what was too dangerous and what could be used by experienced magic wielders. 

The Hibernian Great Stinger was a giant bee that, with her hive of smaller male worker bees, lived in a cave on the seaside cliffs of Moher. Hard to reach, harder to leave alive. It wasn’t technically the pollen that was valuable; it was actually the secretion of the bees that started the fermentation process to make honey. It had to remain in pollen form; it couldn’t yet be honey. A stasis spell couldn’t be put directly on it, but it could be put in a jar that had a stasis spell on it. 

The pollen had many magical properties. It was one of the reasons Hermione’s department was studying it. She hadn’t meant to slip the vial into her jeans pocket instead of her lab coat. It had been a mistake. What hadn’t been a mistake was not taking it back. 

That had been a month ago. The inventory had been counted and the mistake of one missing, very valuable vial had somehow gone unnoticed. The value wasn’t what kept Hermione from taking it back or even the highly potent magic. Well, not the magic the ministry was interested in. She kept it for the myth; there had to be something behind it. A reason that they called it ‘ _Sex Pollen’_.

“What were you planning to use it for, pet?”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Remember. If you lie, this session ends.” 

One session had ended this way. Hermione had held onto what had been bothering her. Ron and Harry had upset her, yet again, and her first response was to look for the dominatrix to make her feel anything but her own hurt. Bellatrix had seen past her lie of an experiment going wrong at work. 

Madame Black did not tolerate lying. She also would not engage in unhealthy BDSM behavior either, something Hermione had wanted when she was trying to play when her headspace was not in the right frameset. 

“I - I don’t know.”

“I’m going to need something better than that.” Madame Black went to the high back black leather chair in the corner and watched the girl. “Take your time and think before you respond again.”

Hermione did. She continued to kneel, her face near the carpet, each breath measured as she usually did when she was trying to figure something out. 

Think. Think. Think. 

It took several minutes before the girl spoke in such a small voice that Bellatrix leaned forward to hear. “I- I want to know what it is like to really lose control.”

Most people would have responded with something stupid like ‘you aren’t in control with this me’ or ‘couldn’t alcohol achieve the same effect’. Bellatrix wasn’t stupid though. She understood. 

Her clients didn’t know her background. Of course, they knew she was a pureblood witch, a woman of impeccable pedigree, but not her background. They knew not of how many times she was put under the imperius curse by her mother as a punishment for misbehaving. 

In her mind's eye, Bella saw it, waking up with her sisters around her, telling her what had happened when her body was not hers. Her memory was black for whole hours or days of time. A life with missing pieces. Now she chose a life that had control, because unlike most of the Wizarding world, she knew what it was like to not be herself. 

Madame Black was lost in thoughts of her past for a moment, until her client started to move, to get up and leave their scene. 

“Wait!”

Hermione froze. Her body was halfway to the door and turned away from the older woman. Her hand was hovering for her wand, right there on the table by the door. It was something Madame Black insisted on. Her client needed to be able to access their wand at all times. It was a safety thing, not that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, couldn’t just do wandless magic. 

“Ok, if we are going to do this, we are going to do this under my commands.”

“What?”

The Gryffindor’s head snapped around this time. The shock could not still her shocked movement this time. Her mouth resembled a fish, a gaping guppy. 

“I assume you know how much pollen you can take given your height and weight?”

“I - I - yah, I’m a scientist, not a moron.”

Bellatrix smiled, a genuine smile not just one she gave her clients. Granger had actually looked at her as though she might actually be the moron. No one had ever looked at her like that. Not once in her whole _career_ or even her life before that had Madame Black, the inheritor of the Black family wealth and well-known pureblood, been looked at like she was a complete idiot.

A snort bubbled up between the Slytherin woman’s lips. She shook her head. She had to admit she was actually enjoying herself. The shroud of her dominatrix personality no longer surrounded her. It felt like just two women having a laugh, something Bellatrix rarely did. She needed to regain some semblance of control. 

“Alright, Hermione Jean Granger. I want you to leave the _sex pollen_ with me and in exactly a week we will have another session. I need to do my own research on it first.”

Hermione smiled. The scene was over. She didn’t mind. Bella always called her out by saying her full name. It was strange, but the bookworm had read in a book - one that was quite the trouble to find - that dominatrixes were each unique and had their own quirks as much as their clients. 

“So, till next week then?” She fingered the wood of her wand, a little embarrassed and apprehensive about the next session. Not only about what was to occur but the way the older witch now viewed her.

Her fears were plain as the freckles on her nose. 

“Don’t worry. It’s for _science_ after all.” Bellatrix, no longer Madame Black, smirked and brushed passed the younger woman leaving her alone in the room. 

“For science,” Hermione whispered to herself, knowing that both witches knew it was the furthest thing from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Heat Fic Summer 2020 Gift Exchange:  
> TagSet:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/tag_sets/4042  
> GiftExchange:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/heatficsummer2020/profile  
> Rules:  
> https://heatficsummer.dreamwidth.org/333.html#cutid1
> 
> Femslash Kink 2020 Gift Exchange:  
> TagSet:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/tag_sets/4030  
> GiftExchange:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FemslashKinkExchange2020/profile  
> Rules:  
> https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/29690.html


End file.
